Kouran
by ashchan1
Summary: Two boys...... a wonderful friendship. add in one girl to the mix.........


Major spoilers here people! This is my fourth fic! (only the first that I posted on fanfiction.net) I got the idea while trying to fall back to sleep at one in the morning. Hope you like it! Disclaimers: I don't own FY or the characters in this fic. Please don't sue me. -ashley^_^;;   
  
  
Kouran   
  
  
  
Houjun and Hikou were stick fighting by the river. "I'm fifty times the better fighter than you are, Houjun!" Hikou called out.   
"Nuh uh!" Houjun returned.   
Houjun and Hikou were both nine years old. These boys had met before they could remember. (Their parents say they met at about four years old) Back to the fight. The fight continued. Hikou thrust and Houjun parried. Hikou kept going on the offensive, always forcing Houjun on the defensive. Houjun was getting tired of trying to block his best friend's blows. It was time for a change.   
Something red flashed. A character started to glow on his knee in red. Houjun's strength seemed to double and triple. It was now Hikou's turn to take the defensive. He was quite surprised by his friend's strange show of strength.   
"Didn't your parents ever tell you that sticks can poke your eye out?" came a voice from a tree overhead. A girl about the boys' age jumped down out of the tree. She landed skillfully, like a cat, and carefully brushed the hair that had fallen on her face back.   
"Oh great! A girl! Just what we need now!" called out Hikou in frustration. The girl's face turned red. "Hey, I'm probably a better fighter than you are! You looked like you were being beaten pretty well! I wouldn't go around judging people if I were you."   
Houjun smiled. He brushed his blue bangs out of his face and laughed. "Hikou just can't take being beaten. By weapon, or tongue."   
The girl turned and smiled at him. "My name is Kouran. What's yours?"   
Houjun's smile widened. "I'm Houjun! This is my best friend, Hikou."   
Kouran smiled and cocked him a wry smile. This boy was different. He wasn't trying to be mean because she was a girl, and he wasn't treating her special because she was a girl. She liked that. Finally someone different! She thought to herself.   
Hikou noticed the character that was fading out on Houjun's knee. "Hey Houjun, what's that?" he asked, pointing at his knee.   
"It's my knee, no da!" he replied. Kouran giggled at this cute phrase.   
"NO! I'm talking about the character on your knee!" Hikou said.   
"It means "well" I guess. It has something to do with the constellation Chichiri, it think." Houjun replied. Stealing a glance at Kouran, he added, "no da." Kouran giggled again. Hikou could see a silent friendship that was forming between them. He was a little bit jealous. Houjun studied Kouran. He wanted to remember her, in case he never saw her again. She was a bit short, and had hair that was medium in darkness and came down to about mid-back. She had soft features, but a sharp and witty look in her eyes. He automatically knew that she was someone special.   
"Come on! Let's go down to the village well and get a drink!" Hikou suggested. The two others nodded in agreement.   
Time went by, and the three became unseppratable friends. Both boys liked Kouran, but she never said which one of them, if either, she liked. In the years that passed, Kouran grew taller and prettier. She still had a witty look in her eyes, though.   
One day Kouran was walking with Houjun. Hikou was sick in bed, and they were told to stay away from him. After several failed attempts to see their friend, they gave up and went for a walk along the river. They were 17. Houjun had been realizing how much he cared about Kouran. He had made her a necklace. He hid it in his hand as they walked, to shy to just give it to her outright. Kouran turned to him.   
"Houjun," she started, "What do you think of me?"   
"I think you are a kind, sweet, loving person." He replied without having to think. She smiled.   
Now is the time! Houjun thought. "Umm… Kouran?" he asked, a bit ackwardly, "Do you love me?" he asked blushing. Kouran looked down. Houjun could see that she was blushing. She gave a small nod. Joy surged through Houjun. He pulled out the necklace and proposed. She said yes! But, what would Hikou think?   
  
-The End- please review!!! 


End file.
